Two Sisters, One Journey
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: Bloom and Roslyn Sakurakoji are two loving sisters who were raised by Lady Tsubaki Sakurakoji, until the vampire society threathing to take both of the sisters away. When their mother steps in to defend them, the sisters were told to run off into he night and stay safe. How will the sisters survived on their own away from the vampire society? (Co-written with LizzyAnimatesGaming!)


_**A/N: Hello and Konichiwa, GirlGoneGamer here! When I was creating the Sakurakoji Hime story it has fans loving the story very well, and I was getting some good ideas from all of my Vampire Knight fans until a certain someone named LizzyAnimatesGaming wanted to write a story with me! So, I agreeed with her and now,this is our first co-written story together and we hope everyone loves it!**_

**_We do not own Vampire Knight! Matsuri Hino-sama owns it along with Viz Media! I own my characters from the Sakurakoji Hime story! And LizzyAnimatesGaming owns Rosyln!_**

* * *

The long car ride from the vampire society building and now heading back to her home at Sakurakoji Manor made Tsubaki Kuran feel devastated. So many mixed feelings went through her mind and even her heart as she suffers a terrible lost from her husband of over three years.

Sora Sakurakoji, who was once born a human in order to be raise by vampire hunters and raised by a pureblood vampire named Shizuka Hio is now dead after. She can replay the whole fight through her mind as they placed their three year old daughter Bloom in her bed, before Rido showed up out of the blue asking for their daughter.

They both refused, and it led them to an outrage fight against him… until Bloom ran out in the snow to save both of their parents. Rido uses the perfect opportunity to use Bloom as bait, until Sora came to the rescue and save her from her tragic fate.

Now forever a stone that can never be turn back, Tsubaki has become a widow and now raising their daughter alone in this beautiful and cruel world full of innocent humans, hunters and vampires.

"I feel sorry about how you lost Lord Sakurakoji, Lady Tsubaki." The Level C driver responded, as Tsubaki had her emerald green eyes looking out of the backseat window.

"I know." Tsubaki whispered, before she closed her eyes. Breathing in and out slowly, Tsubaki suddenly felt a presence nearby which made her eyes snapped open in shock.

"But look on the bright side, Lady Tsubaki. You have a daughter to raise, and I bet she will love to see you again." The Level C driver explained.

"Wait a minute, stop the car!" Tsubaki exclaimed, before the Level C driver slam down on the brakes. The pureblood mother look back at the snow as she felt the presence of a pureblood vampire before she slowly got out of the car without the Level C vampire's help.

"Lady Tsubaki? May I ask you something?" The Level C driver questioned.

"Not now… Someone's hurt." Tsubaki responded, before walking further into the snow until she felt the presence once more.

Tsubaki got out of the car and she heard quiet crying from a young child

"Sounds like a child, Lady Tsubaki." The Level C driver replied, before Tsubaki ran towards the quiet crying until she found a young girl who looks like a 2 year old pureblood.

"Oh my… are you okay?" Tsubaki questioned, before she tried to touch her until the small pureblood toddler cried out as she didn't want to be touch. "No, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Don't worry, I'm here." She whispered, before she finally touched her brown hair.

Tsubaki slowly lifted up the small child before taking into the car, before she decided to let her sit on her lap, with her small head resting on her shoulder.

"Can you tell me who are you? Do you have a family?" Tsubaki questioned.

"..." The child shakes her head and she cannot really talk.

"I see… One day, you will open up. But now, let me take you to my place." Tsubaki responded.

After 10 minutes of being inside of the car, Tsubaki and the small child had finally reached the Sakurakoji Manor as she was greeted by the maid and butler of the house, Akira and Junichi.

"Welcome home, Lady Kuran." They both greeted, before they saw the small pureblood child in Tsubaki's arms.

"Aww, she's adorable, Lady Kuran. May I touch her?" Akira responded, before reaching out to touch the small pureblood child as she turn to face the red haired Level B maid.

"Where did she come from?" Akira said to Tsubaki, as she is lightly pinching the cheeks

"I found her lying in the forest, she was next to a patch of roses. Oh! I know what to name her now! I'll name her Roslyn."

"That is a beautiful name for her Lady Kuran" Akira looks at the toddler and they all turn around to see another child on the stairsteps.

"Hi mommy! Who is that?" Little Bloom is looking at the toddler in her mom's arms.

"Hello, my beautiful princess, this is Roslyn, I found her lost in the forest crying, so I took her home."

"Oh okay. Where is she going to be sleeping?" Bloom questioned, as she held her pink bunny rabbit plush which she called 'Bun-Bun' in her arms.

"I was thinking of your room. Would you three be a dear and lead Roslyn upstairs? I'll be up there in about a few minutes." Tsubaki responded, before she tried to place the small pureblood child down on the ground… but she started whimpering for the pureblood mother not to let her go. "You are so attached to me, aren't you?" She questioned.

Roslyn nodded her head and she yawned.

"Here's a suggestion. Why don't you put her to bed like you always do you with Bloom-chan." Akira suggested.

"Akira, we cannot push Lady Tsubaki too far now. She probably has important work to do." Junichi responded.

"Acutely, I don't. Come on Roslyn, let's get you all tuck up in Bloom's bed." Tsubaki repiled, before climbing up the stairs.

"But that's my bed, Mommy." Bloom responded.

"And it will have Rosyln in it with you, my little flower. This is just temporary, until I get Rosyln a bed of her own." Tsubaki explained, before they finally walked inside of the manor. "You will like Bloom's room, she has many toys to play with and even the room is very big for you two to run around in. But for now, its bedtime." She responded to Roslyn.

Roslyn nodded and then Tsubaki walked them up to Bloom's bedroom and put them to bed

"Good Night my little munchkins, See you two in the morning." Tsubaki whispered.

Tsubaki kissed their foreheads, turned on the night light, went out of the room and closed the door.

* * *

Roslyn woke up with sounds coming from outside and there was a small floating light outside the window. She got up and headed towards the window and there were clouds and stars lighting the way to a place far away. But then, the path shattered and she landed in a pool of Tsubaki's blood and then she woke up and started screaming.

Tsubaki heard the scream and ran to it without hesitation

"Roslyn! Roslyn, it's okay. It's okay, I'm here." Tsubaki responded as she lifted up the small pureblood child into her arms while she noticed that Bloom was slowly getting up off the floor.

"She took my bed." Bloom managed to say, while rubbing her shoulder.

"Flower, that's not a nice thing to say. This is Roslyn's first night here, and she just had a nightmare." Tsubaki responded, before looking at Roslyn. "Are you okay now?" She questioned quietly while rubbing Roslyn's back.

"Y-yes…" She had a quiet voice and she was trembling. Tears were also streaming down her face.

"Everything will be okay as long as you are here underneath this roof of the manor. Now, I hope you have an empty stomach for some food. Akira and Junichi will prepare you the best breakfast of your life." Tsubaki explained with a smile.

"Strawberry pancakes?" She said with her stomach loudly growling and wanting to have it for breakfast.

"Strawberry pancakes it is." Tsubaki responded with a smile, before Bloom crawled back into bed. "Bloom, it's time for you to get up, not crawl back into bed." She stated.

"I'll get up later, Mommy. She took my bed last night and I want to get some more sleep." Bloom replied, before covering herself up with the blankets.

"Okay then. But you, little Rosyln is going to have strawberry pancakes for breakfast." Tsubaki responded, before leaving the bedroom.

Once they made it downstairs, Akira and Junichi were in the dining room of the Sakurakoji Manor waiting on Tsubaki's orders.

"Good Morning, Lady Tsubaki." They greeted at the same time as Tsubaki place Roslyn down into a chair next to her.

"Akira, can you make me my morning tea and usual breakfast?" Tsubaki questioned as Akira was standing next to her.

"Oh course, my lady. And what about Roslyn? What do you want for breakfast?" Akira responded, before looking at the small pureblood child.

"Strawberry pancakes." Tsubaki answered.

"I will make breakfast at once, my lady. Yes, I will." Akira responded, before the red haired maid disappeared into the kitchen.

"My lady? May I ask about the little girl? Are you planning to adopt her? I can tell easily that she is one of the rare vampires like you, Lady Tsubaki." Junichi questioned.

"I'm thinking about it, but I think Bloom has grown jealous. But I'm sure it won't be a problem." Tsubaki explained, before Akira came back with three stacks of strawberry pancakes.

"Here you go, little munchkin. Strawberry pancakes." Akira responded, while placing the plate down in front of Roslyn.

"These look so good." She took a bite and she immediately lit up like a firecracker, before everyone saw Bloom walking into the dining room and sat down in front of Roslyn.

A small mew was heard before Roslyn saw a black cat jumping onto the table and looked at her with his blue colored eyes.

"Kuro-chan, come here, kitty cat." Bloom called out, before the cat rested onto her lap.

"_Those strawberry pancakes look good." _Kuro-chan responded as Roslyn's eyes widened in shock, Bloom was rubbing his black fur. "_Why is she looking at me like that?" _He questioned.

Roslynn she started rubbing her ears "Momma, I think I am hearing the kitty talk.."

"_Aw, shit." _Kuro-chan responded, before he jumped off and ran off.

"That snow probably hurt her hearing, Lady Tsubaki. If the cat really did say something, I'll be really surprised if that happened." Akira responded, before placing peppermint tea down in front of Tsubaki. "Now, Bloom, what do you want for breakfast?" She questioned.

"Can I have the same thing she's having?" Bloom responded while looking up at Akira.

"Of course, I have it ready for you in a minute." Akira replied, before she and Junichi disappeared into the kitchen.

"Roslyn, Bloom, since we're all here underneath a roof, how about you two get to know each other a little more? Because, I have plans to adopt you little munchkin, so you can have a home, warm food, clothes and even a family to love." Tsubaki explained, as the room was quiet with Roslyn eating her pancakes.

"Really? She's gonna be my sister?" Bloom responded with a smile.

"Of course, little flower. What about you, Roslyn? Do you feel safe here?" Tsubaki questioned as she was looking at Roslyn.

She nodded as her mouth was stuffed with food.

"Alright then. When Bloom here is done with her food, she'll show you around and Akira will give you some clothes to wear from your sister's clothes. And if you need one of us, please let us know." Tsubaki explained, before Akira came back with Bloom's pancakes.

Tsubaki was smiling at the two girls and then, she knew that Bloom and Roslyn were going to get along...


End file.
